A Gift
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek doesnt want anything to happen to Stiles. STEREK slash and wolf Stiles


A Gift

"Stiles wait," Derek spoke quietly.

Stiles heard it and stopped his angered stomp for the door. He really should keep going. Derek had pushed him too far this time. Okay, so he was getting ahead of himself. His ADHD tended to do that. It had started out with Derek calling him quite unexpectedly, asking him to come by his burned out old shack later to talk. Okay, so Stiles was being harsh. He was still pissed. He never could have guessed what Derek would say to him.

"I don't want you involved in pack business anymore," Derek told him, as though that were the end of it.

"Wait a minute, time out!" Stiles had said loudly. "You don't want me involved in pack business? I've never been part of your little pack Derek. I usually just end up getting dragged into your crap. Lucky for you, seeing as I've saved your life how many times?"

"Stiles," Derek had tried to interrupt.

"Don't Stiles me," the boy had went on, still worked up. "Do you even appreciate any of it Derek? You know I was starting to think that maybe you liked me even a little. That maybe you respect me, and don't just see me as some weak human."

Derek had nothing to say to that. His expression remained as guarded as ever. Okay, so Stiles had thought that maybe the Sourwolf's expression had been a little sadder somehow, but figured that was his mind playing tricks on him. He was tired of trying to figure out any hidden messages in the alpha's blank stares and constipated emotions.

"I was starting to think that maybe you liked me even a little. That maybe you respect me, and don't see me as some weak human," Stiles had said, the words playing through his head once more, before his tone had become sad and dejected. "I guess I was wrong..."

With that he had begun his fumed march toward the door, his emotions a mix of sadness and anger. Why did he care what Derek thought? Why had he ever cared?

"Stiles wait," came Derek's voice, and there was no mistaking the sadness in it.

Stiles had stopped like an idiot instead of just walking out. Why did he want to hear what Derek might say? Hadn't Derek shown time and again he didn't care? That he didn't even consider Stiles a friend?

"Its not true Stiles," Derek said. "I do respect you. I do like you. I...I just don't want you to get hurt."

Stiles hadn't expected that, neither did he expect his stomach to twist in knots when Derek said he didn't want him to get hurt. Why did he care that Derek cared? He still didn't turn around.

"Stiles," Derek pleaded. "Look at me, please."

Stiles sighed, not knowing why his body obeyed. He wasn't even angry anymore. He should be. His eyes met Derek's expression, and oh crap, this was definitely a more emotionally hurt Derek.

"Derek why?" Stiles asked, not sure what more could be said.

Derek was stepping toward him, his expression still guarded, but much less hostile. When he reached him he placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, making the hyper teen even more nervous.

"Its not just that I don't want you to get hurt," Derek almost whispered, and Stiles was surprised at the emotion in the werewolf's voice. "I...I don't want to lose you. You're the only person in my life that actually cares about me."

Stiles did care. Maybe even much more than Derek guessed. What did the Sourwolf mean that he was the only one who cared about him?

"C'mon Derek," Stiles said with a playful grin. "What are you on about? You know Scott and the pack care about you too."

"That isn't what I mean," Derek replied, his voice still low and soft. "You know it isn't."

Stiles' eyes widened and he drew in a shaky breath. Did Derek know? Could he also sense feelings with his wolf abilities?

"Stiles, be honest with me. What do you think of me?"

Stiles' breathing accelerated, but he willed himself not to panic. Could he say this? Could Derek handle it? Was he ready to admit it to himself?

"I," Stiles hesitated. "I think you're a good guy. An okay friend, ya know?"

Derek smiled a little, but shook his head, knowing it wasn't the truth.

"Try again Stiles," he smirked. "You can tell me. I'd understand, you know?"

No Stiles wasn't sure he did know, but he could see he wouldn't be able to fool Derek.

"Alright," Stiles said nervously, drawing in a breath. "Derek, I...I like you. I kinda...like you a lot."

Derek's expression didn't change, so he wasn't upset by it at least. It was what happened next that shocked Stiles.

"I like you a lot too," Derek told him, his expression serious as shit.

Stiles' heart fluttered, the organ now pumping about ninety miles a minute. Derek liked him back? The werewolf's hand still hadn't left his shoulder, and oh crap.

"Calm down," Derek whispered. "Let me help."

Stiles didn't stop what he somehow knew was about to happen. He felt those lips, Derek's lips press against his surprisingly gently, and he shut his eyes. It didn't help calm him down, his heart quickened even faster, and he gripped Derek's shirt, responding to the kiss with increasing hunger, practically devouring those lips. He was shocked to realize Derek kissing him back just as urgently, their breathing both coming out rapidly now. Derek hummed and slowly pulled back with a lucious smack as their lips disconnected. The wolf's eyes were glazed over now and had a passion to them Stiles had never seen before.

"Uh Derek?" Stiles asked, feeling slightly intimidated.

"I won't let them hurt you," Derek said, with a strange fire in his eyes. "I'll protect you. Even if I have to..."

He cut off and grabbed Stiles' wrist gently, slowly raising it toward his mouth. Part of Stiles flew into a panic, but curiousity and want for it to happen won out.

"Its a gift," Derek whispered, meeting the teen's wide, nervous eyes.

Then he sunk his fangs into Stiles' skin with enough force to pierce bronze. Stiles gasped and yelped in pain, jerking his arm away. He jumped around, trying to detract from the pain, but already it was lessening. The blood pumping through his veins felt hot, like fire rushing in him. His vision blurred and Derek caught him, hoping to God it didn't kill him. Stiles was out about fifteen minutes. Derek watched him with worried eyes the whole time, feeling guilt. What if it didn't take? Then he saw the sign. The bite was healing. Stiles' eyes snapped open and his eye color changed to a honey-golden yellow. The teen held out his hand in front of him, looking at his own pale skin like it was foreign to him. His eye color changed back and he looked at Derek with a look of shock.

"Why did you?" he began.

"Now no one can ever hurt you again," Derek said with a kind of possesiveness. "You have no idea Stiles how many times I've wanted to change you, wanted to make sure you wouldn't be killed when we were facing some opponent. That's why I wanted you to stay out of it, but I know I have no right to ask that."

Stiles' gaze on him softened considerably.

"You really do care," he said gently.

"Of course I do," Derek replied with feeling. "How could you think I don't? I think you must be crazy though."

"I am crazy," Stiles joked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Derek answered seriously. "I'll never know what you can see in a guy like me."

Stiles' expression became soft before he smiled, he simply smiled.

"I see a lot of things in you Sourwolf."

It made Derek happy to see it somehow. It was that trademark Stiles smile. His Stiles...

Fin


End file.
